


Aromas

by heartstarmagick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Rings, Cuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Scents & Smells, Spreader Bars, huge dildo, sniff kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin promises Mike that post-mission sex can ensue before post-mission showers. Things get kinky. </p><p>"Erwin didn't have to say anything else for Mike to be on his knees in front of the Commander, kissing his bulge and inhaling deeply. Mike's eyes fluttered closed and he actually moaned out loud, rubbing Erwin's thighs and carefully pulling off his boxer-briefs--the last of his clothes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aromas

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a sequel/companion piece to First Night In!

The mission had gone successfully, for the first time in ages. It was a small mission, dedicated solely for checking the outside perimeters of the walls for weak spots as well as simple land research but it had gone _well_  and everyone was intact.

It was supposed to end that way, but so often it did not. Erwin's new formation had helped a lot in keeping people alive, but it never seemed like luck was on their side.

Adrenaline was pumping hard through Mike Zacharias's veins, throwing his already heightened senses into overdrive. He was walking in behind Erwin, and he could tell the other man was practically dripping in musk and excitement. Erwin had promised him post-mission fornication and it was all Mike could do to not fuck the comparatively smaller man right then and there, but there were much too many prying eyes offering congratulations to the both of them.

Mike was mostly silent, but Erwin spoke up. "Thank you, thank you all of you, it's beyond appreciated. Our work here is never done, though we've been making significant progress and this mission goes to show that it's possible to make an outside venture without the cost of our fine soldiers. However we have all worked _very_  hard the past two days, and I'm sure I speak for a majority of us when I say that right now a shower is _necessary_  and some quiet is probably in order." He nodded to the building, "Your support warms my heart though, humanity thanks you."

Erwin led the way inside. Mike pinned him to the wall once everyone had filed inside. "That shower didn't include you, did it?"

Erwin chuckled lowly, grinding against him, "No it didn't, but it should have. You can probably tell but I'm quite filthy."

The larger man smirked; he _could_  tell, he could even tell while they were on horseback. It was the strongest Mike had ever smelled that thick musk that could only belong to Erwin, even including during their sexual encounters. Honestly, it was enough to make him rock hard already. Mike couldn't wait for what was to come. He leaned to Erwin's ear, "Just wanna make you filthier."

That drew a smirk from the older man, who led Mike to his quarters. He locked the door behind him and Mike began taking his clothes off, wasting no time. Erwin smirked, going to the closet and pulling out a reasonably sized black bag, "I want you to use these things on me. They're some of my favorites."

Mike nodded and took the bag, opening it and pulling out a large spreader bar, "I want to start with this," He said, pulling off his shirt as Erwin continued undressing.

"There are cuffs in there too. I want you to cuff me to the bed and use the spreader. No movement. My safe word is 'red.'"

The younger man pulled his pants off next because his pants were getting far too tight for that bullshit. He palmed at his impressive hardness through his boxers, watching as Erwin took his pants off. His eyebrows raised as he noticed how damp the other man's boxer-briefs were, Erwin's eyes shifting to the floor. "I get so sweaty when we go on missions. The adrenaline practically drenches me and it was even worse knowing what we'd be doing afterwards. Plus I forgot to bring extra underwear."

Erwin didn't have to say anything else for Mike to be on his knees in front of the Commander, kissing his bulge and inhaling deeply. Mike's eyes fluttered closed and he actually moaned out loud, rubbing Erwin's thighs and carefully pulling off his boxer-briefs--the last of his clothes.

Mike was pretty sure he heard a choir of angels as raw sweaty Erwin musk practially filled the room. It was the sort of scent that got caught in the back of his throat, caught in his lungs, made him crave more and more. "I could cum right now," he murmured, inhaling the thick, salty aroma at Erwin's balls like someone had just made cookies.

"We have all night," Erwin smirked, stroking Mike's hair.

Again Mike inhaled, deeper, practically burying his nose in golden pubic hair. "Oh my god," he murmured, overwhelmed. "Did you jerk off recently?"

The man in question couldn't help a small blush, closing his eyes. "I...had to earlier. I got woken up in the middle of a dream about you before I got to cum. I couldn't go all day so hard."

Mike smirked, reaching down and biting his lip as he stroked himself. He took another long breath of pungency in its purest form and bit back a moan as he came at Erwin's feet, panting softly. "Oh my god you're incredible," He murmured, standing up and drawing Erwin into a deep kiss. "Now get on the bed so I can cuff you."

Erwin quivered and nodded, laying on the bed and spreading himself out. Mike looked through the bag some more, smirking as he pulled out two sets of leather cuffs and a cock ring. He began with the spreader bar, putting Erwin's ankles into the appropriate straps, and then cuffed his wrists to the bed.

The blond looked at him in amazement before leaning and tightening the leather cock ring around the base of Erwin's thick length. "You already came today," he chided gently, "So now I get to pick when you cum again."

He knew that Erwin loved to be put in his place after a long hard day of leadership. Mike figured it was probably pretty cathartic for him and was only affirmed of that when he noticed the older man biting a sexy lip and nodding with a little, happy whimper.

Mike looked at what else was in the bag, pulling out the lube and putting it to the side. Eyebrows were raised, and he looked to Erwin, pulling out the final item to be used that evening--a massive deep blue dildo, with a girth Mike couldn't quite believe. "I'm hesitant to use this," he confessed.

Erwin shook his head, "I'll be fine, just prepare me thoroughly. I'll tell you if I need more. Or less."

The other man _was_  good about knowing his limitations. Mike never felt like he'd go too far with him, because Erwin knew well enough to stop before things got to be too much. Mike appreciated that.

Mike took the dildo and the lube, hopping on the bed and stroking Erwin's thighs tenderly. He leaned down, sniffing him some more and mouthing at the head of his hardening cock. The bottom man shivered, "Your stubble feels amazing," he breathed out, attempting to arch his body into Mike's face.

"Aren't you an eager one," Mike smirked, kissing the head of Erwin's slick length. He drank in the new aromas of Erwin's arousal like a fine wine--it was a like a perfect, sultry supplement to the musk that had been steadily emanating from between juicy, thick thighs.

Really he was the eager one; Mike was so hard already and he hadn't even been touched. The other man's pheromones effortlessly got such a rise out of him. He knew he had to get away from the Erwin Danger Zone to at least clear his head, lest he cum twice before even getting a finger in the other man.

Mike moved himself up so he was straddling the light-blue eyed man's face, "Why don't you put those pretty lips of yours to good use? Slowly."

Erwin nodded and gently began suckling at the glistening tip, making sure not to go too fast. Mike tilted his head back and moaned. A pink tongue moved from an equally pink tip down the underside of Mike's length, going more for quantity than quality as Mike planned his next move.

Dark blue eyes shifted to the man at work. They locked eyes for a moment and Mike felt his breath hitch. It was almost too much for him.

Erwin had immense power in his gaze. Idly, Mike wondered if he knew. He closed his eyes and shuddered as Erwin sucked more in earnest, "Slower," he said, unmistakable authority lacing his tone, "I don't want to cum again until I'm inside you. This is a test of both our levels of self-control."

Light blue eyes widened. Obviously he liked that idea, slowing down immediately, and letting his eyes slip closed. Mike bit his lip, stroking his hair almost tenderly.

The man in charge pulled away once his hardness was too much of an ache to bear the teasing, going back to between Erwin's legs. He lubed up his fingers and teased the ring of muscle a bit before pressing a finger into the wanting orifice. Erwin moaned and fervidly asked for more, so Mike added one more right off the bat.

Erwin's body wanted this badly, Mike could tell. He didn't rush though, only adding the third finger after several minutes of careful scissoring and stretching. Erwin was _begging_  and it took everything in Mike not to fuck him right then and there.

He needed to take care of this man, though. Erwin was important.

Finally, after a few more minutes with his third and fourth fingers, Mike slicked himself up and aligned his hardness with Erwin's pretty opening. Mike bit his lip, entering him and thrusting himself all the way in.

"You feel so fucking good filling me up," Erwin moaned, tilting his head back and struggling against the cuffs and spreader bar. "You feel so fucking good, Mike. Fuck me harder."

Erwin had such a dirty mouth behind closed doors. That was intoxicating, too.

Mike nodded and obliged him, holding his hips firmly enough to leave flowering bruises and fucking him at a pace that made the bed creak loudly enough to give away their activity. It didn't matter, though; Erwin was a screamer anyway.

"Look at you, all nice and spread out at my mercy," Mike murmured as he began slamming into the other man. Almost immediately, he found Erwin's prostate and with delighted eyes made sure to teasingly thrust into it. The slightly smaller man was coated in a new layer of sweat and Mike could smell how badly he needed to cum, treating Mike to all sorts of loud, delicious noises. Suddenly, he felt Erwin clench tightly around him after a particularly brutal prostate thrust and he was filling Erwin up with his cum before he could process what was happening.

The taller man panted hard, pulling out and away. Erwin was practically whining because of the rather sudden lack of contact and Mike smirked as he coated the dildo in lube, purposely stroking it in Erwin's view. He put more lube in his hand, playing with the tip and almost lovingly massaging the shaft, "Is this what you want?" 

Erwin nodded.

"Ask nicely."

"Yes please."

"Very good."

Mike coated the instrument with lube thickly before going back over to his partner and beginning to work the monster inside. He supposed if Erwin had been able to do this by himself, surely Mike would be able to get it in him after a thorough fucking.

He was quickly proving himself right. Erwin's body took the massive hunk of dong no problem. It didn't take long for Mike to get a good rhythm going and he leaned down, allowing himself to indulge in Erwin's pheromones once more as his name was screamed so loudly it echoed off the walls.

"I'm impressed that you're taking this as well as you are," Mike said, continuing to thrust and kissing the base of his throbbing hardness. Erwin clearly couldn't even think straight so Mike went faster. "I could do this for hours--watch you take this huge cock while I get to smell all your goodness and make you wait to cum."

The other man whined at that. Mike smirked and thrusted deeper, deciding to be merciful and pulling the cockring off. Erwin practically screamed, finishing almost right away all over himself and panting hard.

Mike carefully pulled out the dildo, setting it on the nightstand before taking off the cuffs and then the spreader. He leaned down, kissing Erwin's hip and treating himself to another long inhale before smirking and moving up to take the other man into his arms. "How are your arms and legs?"

"Stiff, but I'll live."

Mike nodded, leaning and kissing his forehead. "You need anything?"

Erwin shook his head, trying to catch his breath. "Stay here. Rest with me. Then, maybe shower?"

The taller man chuckled, "Only since I made you so filthy."

 

 


End file.
